The Trouble With Brothels
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: In which Annie is undercover, Eren misunderstands, and a lot of eye sex is commenced before they decide "screw it". AUish [Eren/Annie]


Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I've written anything and I decided to write this based on a teaser I posted on my tumblr a month ago.

Warnings: Contains some smut (though it may suck) and language and it's AUish since no one from the 104 training corp is dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Trouble With Brothels**

* * *

If Annie wasn't so stoic she would be sure her eye would be twitching in irritation. Her features were schooled into being expressionless—the clenching fists at her sides the only evidence of the brewing frustration settling in.

The scents of smoke, beer, and sex filled her nostrils like an unpleasant body odor. The drunken laughter grating against her eardrums painfully, and the sight of wenches luring drunken men—upperclass, middleclass, young, old, married, or unmarried—coyly into their dens burns her retinas at the blatant display of debauchery.

_I am going to kill Hitch for this, _Annie seethes with promise. _Volunteering me for this with her—she should've asked the other girls in the Military Police. _

She can still remember Hitch's voice whining to her days prior, begging her to go undercover with her to catch an upper class criminal who was suspected to be a spy against the king. As soon as the words "undercover" and "he frequents the local brothel" were spoken, Annie connected the dots and shot her down as brutally blunt as only Annie could be. This caused Hitch to whine and pout and give her the puppy dog eyes because "it has to be you though!" and "You'll be so pretty dressed as a wench! Maybe you won't be so uptight if you get some fun out of it too!"

Nevertheless, this was Annie Leonhardt and puppy dog eyes don't work on Annie Leonhardt—though a certain lovely Miss Mina Carolina would beg to differ, as she could _swear _Annie gave in that one time to girl talk with the rest of the girls in their barracks back in the training days when she whipped out the puppy dog eyes—so Hitch's begging had no effect.

So she went with a more effective approach by just volunteering her behind her back to their superiors and even forged her signature on the document of consent.

And now here she was, in the local brothel having to have her retinas burned away every night until they catch the man, constricted in the provocative wardrobe she was forced to wear, all because she didn't murder her roommate after she first purposed the idea to her.

Life sucked.

"Annie," Marlowe whispered to her. He along with Marlo were assigned to the mission as brothel managers, when really they were meant to be backup protection for Annie and Hitch.

_They're meant to help keep us safe and yet it's their "job" to advertise us to horny men. How backwards. _Annie snorted. Her icy eyes moved in his direction showing him he had her attention.

"You know standing against the wall glaring at everyone instead of seducing men for information is not really inconspicuous." Marlowe told her. Annie arched a delicate eyebrow.

"So you would actually prefer me to indulge frivolously like Hitch is over there I assume." she inclined her head towards their fellow solider dressed in a promiscuous golden yellow dress, the slit in the side going up to her mid-thigh and her corset-like bodice hugging her bosom just right in order to attract men like bees to honey. She was sitting in the middle of a group of men, fluttering her eyes coquettishly and sliding a hand up an old, heavyset man's thigh in a way that would make even a nun have a nose bleed. Marlowe looked upon the scene with disgust.

"As much as it pains me to say it, yes." Marlowe said. "Though she seems to be getting too caught up into the charade." he commented as they both scoffed at Hitch's eyes glinting in amusement that she made a young lord blush like an innocent school boy.

"Tch. Shame on you Marlowe for making a delicate maiden like me put her chastity in danger." Annie smirked at him, her red painted lips quirking up slyly making the man blush.

"Just go already. The sooner we catch this guy, the sooner we don't have to have our lungs clogged up by smoke. Remember, we're looking for someone with a stag insignia on his ring." Marlowe sent her away. She responded in kind by swiping the mug of ale he had with him to make it seem like he was having a good time and chugged it down daringly. The bold action seemed to have caught some of the men's attention.

"As you wish, _Master_." she responded with a sarcastic curtsy and her eyes glinting in a mocking manner.

With that she went to the nearest lord, a man in his thirties with a lanky build and sideburns, and smiled flirtatiously.

In her mind she added Marlowe on her shit list right next to Hitch.

* * *

"Finally! A chance to relax and enjoy the company of alcohol and beautiful women." Jean voiced his thoughts with a grin. Connie, Reiner, Marco, Thomas, and Bertholdt couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Eh? Don't you have a thing for Mikasa, Jean?" Connie teased and Jean's retort was a flushed face and nearly choking on his own spit.

"Shut up, Connie!" he shifted his eyes back and forth, worried that the beautiful black haired girl would appear out of nowhere and hear him. The other males, including Armin and Eren, couldn't help but snickering. "Mikasa is the only woman for me! I'm just admiring other works of art in a night of fun."

"And comparing them to Mikasa, and thinking she's way better." Marco, his most loyal friend, couldn't help but comment.

"Whipped." Thomas commented grinning.

"Shut up!"

"Um… is this really a good idea?" Armin said nervously. "Won't the Corporal be mad we're not back at headquarters?" he looked around like Jean did before, worried that Levi would appear out of nowhere and make them scrub their housing quarters from top to bottom until their hands were raw as punishment.

"Blah! He can afford to be without us for one night!" Jean said. "Besides, we're in Sina—the most safest place to be. Might as well enjoy it before we have to be forced to look at trees and wilderness for who knows how long."

"I agree—we don't know the next chance we'll get to have fun before we have to return to the Recon Corp headquarters. We might as well make the most of it." Reiner said.

"Hell yeah!" Connie grinned. He threw his arm around Armin's shoulders. "You might even become a man tonight, Armin!" he teased making the blonde haired boy flush at the lewd implications of his statement.

"Oh? You mean like you're not either?" Reiner teased. Now it was Connie's turn to scowl making all the others laugh good-naturedly.

"Who knows? We might all get lucky tonight—even suicidal bastard over here." Jean jabbed a thumb at Eren who glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Jean?" he growled at him. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm sure even your Titan-killing obsessed brain knows that being able to shift into a monster that can step on women easily or eat them is not really a turn-on for girls." Jean told him. "Here in Sina no one really knows about all that stuff so to them we'll just be a bunch of good looking chaps from the military, charming them with tales of our adventures."

"I'm not going to even do that stuff, Jean." Eren retorted. "I just wanted some fresh air away from that stuffy headquarters."

"Yes, going to a brothel and pub is the perfect place to get fresh air, Jaeger." Jean commented sardonically, rolling his eyes. Regardless, he smirked at the shorter lad. "Betcha as soon as we get there you're going to be the one who first sees a woman that makes you forget all about Titans in favor of getting into her sheets."

"Jean!" Armin's face was now completely a tomato—even the tips of his ears were red.

"Pssh whatever you say, Jean." Eren scoffed, but grinned at his comrade knowing he was being ridiculous.

* * *

Annie's red painted lips smirked as her eyes were half lidded, giving off a lustful quality. She was surrounded by men of multiple ages, her blue eyes scanning each of them discreetly in a calculating manner. Tucking some of her blonde hair back, she whispered seductive words into one of the nobles' ears, her words making the man blush. Most of these men possessed rosy cheeks, symbolizing their drunk state of mind.

"So… you don't like how the King rules?" she questioned the man coyly, inconspicuously searching for a ring but finding none. He shook his head.

"I didn't say that. The King is a noble figure. However, I feel like there are some things I don't agree with. But that happens with every government, doesn't it?" the noble told her, sipping some wine. The men around him laughed at the statement.

"Blah! Enough with the politics, Frances! You're boring the lady!" one of them said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Here here! No sense in burdening a beautiful woman with the troubles of man!" another one crowed.

"Oh? You don't think a frail girl like me can handle the corruption of man?" Annie spoke, eyes lidded, enticing them.

"My dear, I _know_ a frail girl like you could not handle it. A woman's heart is a delicate thing that can only handle so much!" a heavy set upperclass man crowed at her, his cheeks flushed from the wine and his eyes vulgarly raked across her form without discretion, making no point to hide him undressing her with his eyes.

"Of course." Annie smiled, but on the inside she was gritting her teeth. She swore when this was over she would come back in her officer's uniform and beat the living daylights out of everyone here. The people being added to her shit list was increasing marginally since the night started.

She slid herself from her seat in a circle of men and slipped onto the table, crossing her legs as her skirts hiked up, exposing more of the creamy skin of her thighs. She swiped the glass of wine from the sexist noble that would, unknowing to him, be the one she clobbers first and sipped the wine in a sophisticated manner. As she leaned her body back a bit, stretching out her upper torso for her audience to enjoy, she felt all their eyes running over her body in a lewd manner.

_When I get my hands on Hitch though—that will be worse. _Annie thought with promise. Their stares making her skin crawl in disgust, but she was skilled enough not to let it show. In the midst of their stares, she then felt another stare. Goosebumps erupted on her arms as she felt the person moving their eyes sensually over her body, causing her to shudder and fidget slightly from the person's gaze feeling like liquid fire upon her skin. Her eyes narrowed attempting to find the person but one of the nobles called for her attention again. Cursing Hitch, perverted nobles, and her priorities to her mission, she played the charade of the flirty, confident wench again. Rubbing her legs together from the person's continuous stare warming her in intimate places, she turned her attention towards the sexist noble once more.

"Perhaps a woman's heart is a delicate thing, but not too delicate to enjoy the richness of wine, My Lord." she commented, winking at him and making the men laugh.

"Aye, wench. Wine itself is a delicacy so it is no wonder that two delicate things should go well together." he leaned in closer to her, his rank breath making her want to gag. His hand slowly snaked up her leg towards the inside of her thigh, "Both these things bare upon my delicate sheets makes an even better combination, don't you think?" his hairy eyebrows wiggled in what he probably thought was seductive to her but only served to look like deformed caterpillars on his face.

Before he reached the inside of her thigh, a growl was heard and Annie found herself jolting her head up towards the sound.

And promptly found herself staring straight into the intense emerald eyes of Eren Jaeger.

_Well fuck. _

* * *

Eren, Armin, Jean, Reiner, and the other male recruits in their group entered the brothel—Eren and Armin's noses crinkling slightly from the smoldering smell of smoke and sex. Jean, Reiner, and Connie couldn't help grinning as they took it all in while Thomas, Marco, and Bertholdt smiled good-naturedly.

"Well gents, time to get us some beer and women!" Jean grinned at them and some of the others chuckled at his phrasing.

"Ugh, it smells so bad in here—how is this fun?" Eren voiced out. Reiner clicked his tongue and looped his arm around Eren's shoulders.

"Lighten up Eren! It's only for one night after all!" Reiner said, grabbing a mug of ale from a random wench's tray and shoved it in his heads, the liquid slushing around.

"Yeah Jaeger, time for you to learn some tips from me on how to woo the ladies. Sit back and observe!" Jean cracked his knuckles. A wench in a golden yellow dress walked by them, making Jean grin and whisper "Bingo."

He gracefully slid next to the short haired girl, his eyes raking over her body (which while pretty was not as wonderful as Mikasa's was). He slid his arm around her sensually, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Hello sweetheart. Me and my men are here for a couple of drinks. Care to partake with these—" he licked his lips gazing down at her—"thirsty soldiers?"

The wench gazed up at him, a flicker of calculation and annoyance went through her orbs, but before Jean could register if it was really there, it was gone.

"Well," she purred out, "Who I am to refuse the men who fight bravely outside the walls to protect us?" her eyes roamed over each of them, taking in their uniforms and their handsome features.

"Indeed. We've come a long way." Jean told her. The wench nodded, smiling in a teasing manner.

"Yes, you all look so strong!" she slipped out from his hold with practiced ease, causing Jean to blink. She sauntered to the middle of them, hooking her arms around Armin, "especially you" she purred into the poor blonde's ear, his entire face erupting into a red glow.

"U-um w-what?" Armin stuttered out as the wench kept her hands over him. She backed up enough so he can see her face, her eyes half lidded in lust.

"What's your name, brave solider?" she asked smirking seductively, stroking his arms. Jean's jaw dropped as the others were trying in vain to hold in their snickers. Meanwhile poor Armin was trying to keep himself from fainting.

"A-Armin…" he told her. She smiled mischievously in response.

"Well Armin, I would love to entertain you and your friends tonight—especially you in my sheets." She whispered the last part in his ear but everyone else still heard it and Jean's jaw dropped even more while the other men couldn't hold in their laughter anymore.

"Oh, I observed alright." Eren grinned at Jean, laughing. "I learned that Armin is better with women than you—no wonder Mikasa won't go for you. She might be too enamored with Armin too."

"Shut up, Jaeger."

* * *

The wench, who introduced herself as Moira, led them towards a table where they all ordered drinks and joked around while some of them tried their luck with the other wenches who passed by them in the tavern as Moira seemed intent on mostly wooing Armin to her sheets. The poor boy was trying to reject her politely but unfortunately, he was too flustered by her advances to get a whole sentence through.

Eren sipped his drink as his eyes scanned the dimly lit atmosphere of the brothel. Despite what Jean said earlier about him being the one to be desiring to take a wench to his bed first, it seems none of them appealed to him to that intensity. After a few tries, Jean managed to find a wench that seemed willing to entertain him like Connie and Reiner. Thomas, Marco, and Bertholdt were much like Armin, being flustered as women approached them, but unlike the blonde, could come up with coherent sentences and conversed with them freely. Several of them also approached Eren, but he declined their company, not really interested. The rowdy nature of the patrons sounded in his ears but he didn't pay it mind while sipping more of his drink.

"Oh? You don't think a frail girl like me can handle the corruption of man?"

At the voice, Eren's eyes widened and he spat out his drink, the liquid spraying Connie in the face. Connie yelped and exclaimed a "What the hell?!" as Eren coughed violently, pounding his chest. He searched wildly around, earnestly searching for the owner of the voice that he knew so well. The "frail girl" routine and tone of voice more familiar to him from his training days as a solider more so than the back of his own hand.

There she was. He hasn't seen her since Trost but he _knew _it was her. Gone was the Military uniform she wore and her blonde hair was unbound, tickling her shoulders with a couple of blue hair clips to help it be styled. His eyes roamed over her, drinking her in. She wore a layered blue dress, the skirts reminding him of ocean waves that Armin always told him about, the many shades of blue blending together, showing off her legs. The bodice was black and fit her snugly while she had short, blue sleeves that hung off her shoulders. A black ribbon hung on her neck holding a delicately carved tear drop gemstone. Her lips were painted red and her crystal eyes shined with mischief.

There she was. Sitting on top of a table with her legs crossed, dressed so sinfully he had to push multiple fantasies of her dressed like that while tackling him to the ground during one of their many spars from the training camp-her creamy thighs straddling him and sweat dripping down her bodice into the valley of her breasts as she panted above him, her chest heaving moving her breasts up and down and _oh god_—out of his head.

The way Annie Leonhardt was looking right now took his breath away.

What was she doing here? Wasn't she in the Military Police? When did she become more open and willing to entice men? These were questions that burned within Eren's mind, but were mostly blocked out due to the more pressing matter of his eyes being glued to her figure. His eyes drifted over her form like a caress, desiring his hands to follow the same path, and leaving him feeling like he was on fire—a particular warmth pooling at a certain point on his lower half.

Realizing what he was doing, he blushed and his breath hitched, but he couldn't bring himself to banish the images from his mind or control his eyes that seem to want to keep soaking her in. Seeing her rub her legs together discreetly almost made him groan out loud and smack his head against the table but he reframed. However, his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of one of the men she was entertaining placing his hand on her thigh, a surge of possessiveness ran through him. He wanted to rip that hand off of her body and break every one of the man's fingers. Looking at Annie like she was nothing more than a common whore to warm his sheets sickened and angered him. Training with her for three years, he knew better than anyone that Annie deserved the utmost respect no matter if she was a prostitute or a member of the Military Police—she was a warrior.

A growl ripped through his throat when he saw the hand inch higher, prepared to show the scumbag who dared touched Annie that he shouldn't touch something that wasn't his.

However, he saw Annie's eyes widened a fraction, her sensitive hearing picking up the sound. Raising her head, his heated emerald eyes met her sapphire ones.

And judging by how much they widened when they stared at him, he knew she recognized him too.

* * *

_What is Eren doing here?! _Annie yelled in her mind. Shit, if Eren was here then that meant that most likely he wasn't the only one. There's no way Eren would ever step into a brothel on his own accord. Although the way he was looking at her made her see even he had urges like the most primal of men, but she pushed that thought away quickly in order to focus on the problem at hand. _If it gets out I'm from the Military Police our entire mission is fucked. _

Not allowing any of her inner turmoil to show on her face, Annie placed a fake smile on her face.

"Unfortunately any deals with me and sheets has to go through my Master first and sadly for you gentlemen, he's quite possessive of his charges." she said husky, implying a double meaning they got despite their drunk stupor and laughed at her statement like it was a funny joke. "I'm sorry that I must cut this short, but I have to entertain other people. Excuse me." she said and slid off the table, ignoring the whines about her leaving and swiftly maneuvered through the tavern, finding Marlo and Marlowe conversing with several wenches, patrons, and masters alike with cups of ale. When they caught sight of her distress look however, Marlowe excused himself and approached her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did someone find out about us being undercover?"

"No, but if we're not careful they might." she said quietly, eyes searching nervously around the tavern until she caught sight of what she was looking for. "You see that group of soldiers from the Recon Corp in the far far corner?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Hitch is over there making a fool of herself as usual with the blonde kid. What of it?"

"I used to be in the training camp with them. We studied together to become soldiers." Annie hissed out, her heart beginning to hammer in panic.

"Shit." Marlowe said, knowing what she was getting at. "Did any of them see you?"

"One of them did." she admitted, remembering Eren and a strange heat boiled in her belly at the thought of his intense stare, "I'm sure he recognized me. I ran away though before any confrontation could occur."

"Double shit." Marlowe said, restraining himself from massaging his temple. "This is bad." Annie just gave him a glare that said "No shit Sherlock"

"Okay. Well I think Marlo and I have found a lead—we might be able to wrap this up quick if we can get Hitch to do her handy work and get him singing like a can—"

"Why Franz, who is this?"

Annie and Marlowe turned their heads to see a well-dressed man in his thirties with pale blonde hair and silver eyes. His gaze was fixated on Annie in a calculating sort of manner, but underneath the façade, Annie could see the undercurrent of something more primal.

"Ah, Darius! Sorry to leave all of a sudden like that. One of my wenches—"

"Never mind that, Franz." the man, Darius, cut in smoothly, but the cool tone made Marlowe clamp his mouth shut. Turning his silver gaze back to Annie, he repeated.

"Now who might you be?"

"Lydia, milord." Annie replied with a flirty smile, not wanting to blow their cover. She surveyed him as one of the men Marlowe was speaking to before she called him away and found the man to be serious, stern, and eluding an aura of cold supremacy and mystery.

Unlike all the other rowdy men who spoke babble, this one possessed intelligence and sophistication.

_Perhaps too much, _Annie thought, _He must be who Marlowe was hinting at. _

"Lydia," he tested the name on his tongue, smirking down at her. "What a beautiful name." he then took her hand and kissed it, his tongue peeking out to lick some of her skin, making Annie grimace inwardly. He then turned to Marlowe who watched the interaction with apprehension.

"Franz, you say this is one of your wenches?" he questioned. Marlowe gulped and then replied.

"Ah yes! She is! I also have another beautiful wench who is right over—"

"I would like this one, thank you." Darius cut in again, his tone hardening at Marlowe's babble. "What would you say to that, my dear?" he then turned to Annie, who was blankly staring up at him.

Her icy eyes turned to Marlowe who was sweating (probably at the possible death he was facing at her hand if he allowed this snake to touch her) and then back towards Darius, who was waiting for her response (and not expecting a no).

_If I go with him and stall him enough to get confirmation of him being the culprit, I can blow my cover and knock him out without him ever laying a hand on me, _Annie concluded. _And then I won't have to endure this sickening experience anymore. _

"Of course, milord." she told him placing the fake smile on once more, taking his outstretched hand, and allowing him to lead her away towards the private rooms upstairs with his hand on the small of her back.

Meanwhile Marlowe was shitting bricks that Annie would probably kill him by this point.

* * *

Eren's mug pretty much shattered in his hand by this point, his emerald eyes alit with rage as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

There was Annie, talking with some man (he didn't want to think it was her pimp. Didn't want to believe she was actually working here even though it slapped him right in the face), and then he was forced to watch as an aristocrat approached the duo and asked for her, from what he could see. The man's silver eyes roving over her body in a lustrous manner was enough to tell Eren of his intent for her.

_That bastard…. _Eren thought. Annie didn't belong to him, and he would show him as such. However, before he could get closer, the man lead Annie away and Eren now had her pimp to pummel and gain information from.

Finally reaching her pimp, Eren grasped his collar tightly, hauling him into the air even though the man was bigger than him. The man yelped in surprise and winced at Eren's strength.

"Where is she?!" Eren hissed at him.

"W-what?" the man stared at him wide-eyed like he was insane.

"Annie! I know that was her! Where is she with that man, bastard?!" Eren shouted, slamming him against the wall.

"Annie? That was Lydia! Are you insane, boy?!" her pimp shouted back at him.

"I don't care what name she goes by now! She's Annie! Now where is she before I tear you to shreds!" Eren exclaimed at him, tightening his grip.

"Upstairs! One of the private rooms upstairs!" the man yelled. As soon as Eren got what he wanted, he dropped the man and ran towards the stairs like the devil running for his prey.

Annie may have ended up in this terrible place, but he was going to take her out of it.

* * *

Marlowe gulped in some air after the crazy kid from the Recon Corps tried to murder him. Normally he would've used his skills from the Military Police, but as a pimp, he wasn't supposed to possess such knowledge and without Marlo, Hitch, and Annie close, it would be dangerous to blow his cover.

_Jesus Chris Annie—what kind of people did you train with back in your training days?! _Marlowe cried in his mind. Were all the people from Annie's regiment crazy like her? Suddenly Marlowe prayed that none of her other regiment buddies noticed her like the brown haired boy did.

"Marlowe." Marlo came up to him, eyes wide. "What was that all about?"

Marlowe turned to Marlo and flickered his eyes towards the staircase.

"I think you, me, and Hitch need to do damage control before everything goes sour." Marlowe replied.

"You mean before Annie murders someone?"

"Make that several people."

* * *

Annie memorized the hallway to the room she was taken to—all too aware of the hand on the small of her back. Not one to mourn her situation, Annie strategized her next plan of action while adding up the people she would murder for landing her in this predicament.

_I'll be sure to throw Jaeger around while I'm at it after I string Marlowe up by his intestines. _she promised. The fact that Eren was even here should've been the premonition of what was to come.

Course if she didn't see him and move away, she would have never ran into Darius in the first place…

"Tell me, Lydia." Darius spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts of disembodiment. "How is it a beautiful woman like yourself ended up employed by such a buffoon like Franz?"

_Finally something I can agree on with someone, _Annie thought.

"A stroke of bad luck, I'm afraid." Annie responded, smirking lightly. "A frail maiden like myself couldn't resist the false promise of riches by the first man to give it to her."

"Such a shame that I was not the first then," Darius commented, approaching the unoccupied room with her in tow. "for I, unlike Franz, keep my word."

"Oh?" Annie raised an eyebrow, keeping the fake smile.

"Yes, for you see Lydia, I _can _give you riches." Darius spoke, opening the door. "I am an ambitious man—probably more ambitious than I should be." he added, fiddling with the gold ring on his finger. Annie's eye zeroed in on it subtly and could've sworn she saw a flash of the insignia: a stag.

_Bingo—I can see why Marlowe thought he might be the guy. _Annie thought. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to take him in for questioning. She needed more proof.

"How can ambition promise me riches?" Annie joked, smiling coyly. "A man's ambition is not a source of income alone."

"Smart girl." Darius responded, entering the room. "But I am a man of my word. I can give you riches—for a price." he shut the door behind them.

"Price?" Annie's suspicious tone leaked through. She then heard the click of the door before she was shoved against the wall, his body pinning her there.

"Why yes, Lydia. Such as a satisfying night with one of the Military Police." He revealed, smirking like a cat who caught his mouse. A dagger was swiftly pressed up against Annie's neck before she could realize it. Annie's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing.

"Tch. What gave it away?" the act was over—she didn't need to act like a frivolous idiot anymore.

"Several things. One, I frequent this brothel so I noticed your arrival. What prostitute doesn't entertain until several nights into her career? Not to mention how educated you sound. Wenches are trained to be able to hold a conversation, but the philosophy falls short, my dear." Darius explained. "You're too arrogant and proud—clearly a woman with a position. Though I have to say, your _pimps _constantly talking about politics was a big hint once I put it all together and saw you speaking to them several times. That's what really tied it all into place."

"Hmph, well that just goes to show I wasn't meant to warm men's beds and my pimps are idiots." Annie said bluntly.

"I wasn't lying when I said I thought you were a smart girl, Lydia." Darius told her, caressing her neck with the knife. He bent his head to give her neck some open mouthed kisses. Annie's eye twitched as she planned a route to end this quickly once she got a full confession.

Her hands were held in his grip while the other held the knife to her throat and his body pressed her against the wall, but she wasn't worried. She was confident in the skills her father taught her as she could easily thrash Reiner and Eren in their training days like they were a piece of paper.

Thrusting her body into him to make it seem like she was enjoying it, Annie had to withhold all urges to gag.

"How am I smart?" she gasped out, acting. Darius trailed his kisses down to the valley of her breasts.

"Why do you serve someone who hides behind the walls? Surely you see our King as selfish." Darius commented.

"That's not for me to decide. I pledged my life to the king—I am his to serve." Annie retorted, closing her eyes and her memories recalled a certain brown haired foolhardy boy who also thought those who hid away were cowards too.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard multiple crashes and yelling in the hallway. Darius was too distracted to notice the noises that were not moans and mewls of pleasures among the other occupants.

"Well if I was King then you would be mine then. Our current king is quite the mysterious fool." Darius said, rubbing against her and groaning. "You may not be meant to warm many men's beds, but a beautiful woman like yourself was meant to warm the bed of a King." the urge to castrate him grew when she felt his hard on against her stomach.

Having gotten all the information, Annie prepared herself to attack and make sure he could never walk on his sorry legs ever again. Yet before she got the chance, the door swung open with such force that it was dislodged from its hinges.

A familiar growl was all she heard before Darius's weight was lifted from her swiftly.

A loud bang then sounded along with Darius's shouts of surprise. Her blue eyes turned towards the corner of the room and if she wasn't great at concealing her emotions, her jaw would've fell a little.

There was Eren, looking completely enraged and vengeful, beating Darius to a pulp. The man didn't even get a chance to try to fend him off as Eren attacked him with such vigor that it was clear Eren didn't intend to show him mercy.

"How dare you touch her, you bastard!" Eren screamed. "I should kill you!"

"N-no please! St—" Eren sent another punch to his face before he could finish begging.

Annie registered the crying Darius was doing and, while it did please her to hear them, she knew that he needed to be taken in for questioning.

"Eren?" she called. Seeing he didn't hear her, she spoke firmer and in a clear tone. "Eren. Stop."

It seemed her voice brought the animal in him back to his senses for he stopped beating Darius (who had fallen unconscious) and looked straight at her, all the fire extinguished from his eyes.

"Annie…" he spoke. She raised an eyebrow at him while he stared up at her like she was a ghost.

"Yeah? What?" she retorted, crossing her arms. He didn't reply, but instead he sprung up and grabbed her by the shoulders firing question at her.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here? I swear to God Annie if someone hurt you—"

Annie blinked at him, her face then becoming deadpan as her mouth set into a frown.

"Eren, what are you babbling about?" Annie asked. He didn't appear to be listening and pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up. "Eren…" her cheeks flushed a little at how intimately he held her.

"Look, even if the Military Police fired you, you're better than prostitution, Annie! I'll take you back to headquarters with me and you can join the Scouting Legion or something!" Annie's eye twitched and a vein throbbed at her temple at what he said. "I'll take care of you so—"

He didn't get the chance to finish because Annie flipped him over her shoulder and straight into the opposite wall where he was knocked unconscious.

Annie didn't care to see if she hurt him, her fists clenched at her sides and her expression dark in fury.

Footsteps thundered through the hallway and with several cries of "Annie!" they appeared at the doorway.

"Oh my god Annie! You murdered our suspect!" cried Marlowe.

"Oh jeeze, she really maimed him too." Marlo commented, surveying Darius's bloodied form.

"Ah! That's the guy I saw with little Armie earlier!" Hitch cried. "Nooooo Annie's become a crazy murderer because we forced her to do this!"

Annie turned her dark expression to them making them all gulp and cower.

"Wait, Annie, what are you doing? We're really sorry we made you do this—Gah! Not the face!"

* * *

"So….." Eren said, approaching her on the balcony at Military Police Headquarters. It was hours later after Annie beat all of her teammates to a pulp and they apprehended Darius. All the Recon soldiers with Eren arrived when they found out Annie was there and knocked Eren unconscious (all the while trying not to blush at Annie dressed as a wench) and Eren, his teammates, herself, Marlowe, Hitch, and Marlo traveled back to the MP headquarters where Darius would be questioned. The man sang like a canary as he was terrified that they would let Eren interrogate and beat him up again. "It was an undercover mission…"

"If you were smart at all you would've realized that." Annie snapped at him, still mad he assumed she went to prostitution because she got fired. "I was in the top ten with you so why the hell would they fire me? And why would I just choose to be a wench?"

"Err right… sorry about that." Eren placed a hand behind his head embarrassed. Averting his eyes, he continued, "I just… wasn't really thinking straight when I saw you like that with him all over you."

"Tch. Really Eren, from all the times I sparred with you and handed your ass back to you I would think you of all people would know that a guy with a knife isn't a match for me." Annie rolled her eyes. The statement made Eren's eyes widen.

"He had a knife on you?!" Eren exclaimed. Annie stared at him, blinking.

"Yeah, wasn't that why you attacked him?" Annie asked. Eren couldn't look at her as his cheeks turned pink. His green eyes looking everywhere but her as he scratched his cheek.

"Uh, yeah!" he said quickly—too quickly. Annie decided the matter wasn't important and went back to looking at the night sky with Eren beside her. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, a hand over his mouth and his cheeks still pink. Sighing, he brought his hand away and turned towards her slightly.

"Actually," Eren said, coming closer. Annie turned her head towards him, wondering what he was up to. Stopping two inches away from her, Annie could feel his breath upon her cheeks and his hand trailed up her arm gently.

"I didn't see the knife at all…" Eren told her, gazing down at her seriously. The intensity of his eyes reminded her of the way he was looking at her before at the brothel. The way his eyes roamed over her body like a lover's caress and a promise of what he would do if she gave him the chance to ravish her. Heat flooded inside her like molten fire and she fought down a blush. "All I could see was that scumbag touching you." His hand touched her cheek, holding her in place. "Putting his slimy hands all over you like you were his." He moved closer, their foreheads touching.

"Every bastard that looked at you…. Every touch they gave you…I wanted to rip them apart."

"And why is that, Jaeger?" Annie spoke, trying to rid of the tension. The air around them was thick and pulsing with such an intensity it almost seemed sexual within itself. Nonetheless, her snarky attitude didn't seem to deter Eren as he continued to look at her. He brought his other hand to her face.

"Dammit Annie!" he crashed their lips together, his passion exploding like a storm and bringing her along in the currents. Annie kissed back with equal fervor, her hands flying up into his hair and entangling her fingers in the soft locks. He backed them into the railing and lifted her on it, settling himself in between her legs and caressing her thighs. Annie shivered at the way his touch was making her body feel and wrapped her legs around him, pressing them together. Her hands journeyed up his shirt to feel his skin and Eren groaned.

"Because you aren't a piece of meat." he said, kissing her. "You deserve respect." Another kiss, "You are not a bed warmer." Third kiss. "And you're not theirs." he panted.

"Oh? Then whose am I?" Annie gasped a little from the lack of air they were having in between kisses.

"You're you." Eren told her, kissing down her neck "You are the one that makes your own choices." he said in between kisses. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Hm, and if I _choose_ to ask who you think I belong to, what would you say?" she asked, smiling sarcastically. Eren trailed his kisses back up to her face, stopping to look into her eyes, and his hands framed the sides of her face.

"You'd be mine."

Fisting his soldier jacket in her hands, Annie yanked him towards him and kissed him. Eren responded immediately, running his fingers through her hair. Their tongues battled for dominance once more and the heat between them was sweltering. The passion they displayed engulfed them and swallowed them whole. Annie let out a moan when she felt Eren's fingers stroking her heated core through the jeans of her uniform. She responded in kind by pressing their lower halves together while removing his jacket and throwing it to the side. Following her lead, Eren practically tore off her Military Police jacket and threw it over the balcony, not caring where it landed.

"Ow! Hey! Do you mind?!"

Annie and Eren broke apart immediately at the sound. Both looked at each other wide eyed before turning their attention down to the courtyard where the bushes were to see—

"Armin?!" "Hitch?!"

"Oh hey guys," Hitch waved, like it wasn't unusual to be missing her shirt while Armin, with his jacket missing, face resembling a tomato, and his belt unbuckled, couldn't even look at them—too embarrassed to be caught doing something sexual in the bushes. Her grin turned mischievous. "Nice night, huh? Guess me and Armie here weren't the only ones _enjoying _it." Hitch snickered at them and even Annie, the stoic one, ended up blushing.

"Hitch…" Annie facepalmed.

"Oh don't mind us." Hitch told them smirking. "Please continue on with having sex on the headquarters' balcony."

"Very funny coming from someone who's doing it in the bushes." Annie said.

"Hey, at least we're out of sight, Annie. What would you have done if it was Marlowe or our superiors that caught you?" she then turned to look at Eren "Should've known he was your type since you like it rough."

"Jealous?" Eren spoke out, encircling his arms around Annie from behind. He nipped her neck unashamed that Hitch and Armin were watching, blushing at how his hand traveled south in Annie's jeans to stroke Annie again. "You can always watch us." Annie let out a moan at the sensation of his fingers touching her core despite not wanting Armin and Hitch to watch them—her cheeks pink both from pleasure and being exposed.

"N-no! That's fine! Carry on!" Armin cried, pulling Hitch away—who seemed like she did want to watch them—"Come on, Miss Hitch!"

"W-wait! This is getting good! Aw man! Annie tell me how it is later!" Hitch cried as Armin led her away.

"E-Eren," Annie said pressing against him as he tortured her with his fingers. She was becoming wetter and wetter by the second. "Shouldn't we move too?"

"Hm? Why? No one's around." he grinned, finding that he liked shy Annie as much as fierce Annie.

"Well if one of my superiors comes out, they might think it's a good idea to send me on more undercover brothel missions." Annie averted her eyes, moving along with his fingers, wanting more of his touch. When his fingers stopped, Annie surprised herself by letting out a whine at the loss. Removing his hand from her jeans, he gripped her shoulders gently and turned her around. Annie blinked at him, wondering what was on his mind.

Eren didn't say anything, but he kissed her gently. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he spoke tiredly.

"I don't care who they are Annie. Even if the King himself orders you to pretend to be a prostitute one more time, I'm punching him straight in the face."

* * *

Okay so there you have it! Hope it wasn't too bad. I might write more Eren/Annie in the future, but I'm not sure if it will just stay on my tumblr. I guess it depends if people on here like it as well.

See ya Next time


End file.
